1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device capable of sliding open and closed.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices capable of sliding open and closed, for example, sliding mobile phones, are popular. Electronic device of this type usually have one housing which slides over another housing, thereby opening or closing the electronic device.
Opening a typical electronic devices of sliding type may be manual, semi-automatic, or automatic. When opening or closing the manual electronic device of sliding type, force must be consistently provided to move the first housing to a predetermined position relative to the other housing, which can be difficult. When opening or closing the semi-automatic electronic device of sliding type, force needs to be initially provided on one housing which is then impelled by a resilient member to the predetermined position, an easier operation, but it still requires application of the external force. The automatic electronic device of sliding type normally includes a manual control and a control circuit. Activation of the control switches the control circuit on, whereby one housing slides to a predetermined position relative to the other housing automatically, making it the simplest of the three operations. However, a control circuit is required and a plurality of elements in the device must cooperate with each other with considerable precision.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.